Artificial flowers as heretofore made generally have been assembled by winding or twisting filament wires extending from and attached to flower petal members about a main stem wire or by winding together two or more of the petal filaments and then winding or otherwise attaching as, e.g., with tape the filaments to the main stem wire following which the wire filaments as wound upon the main stem wire are overlayed with a wrapping of florist tape, the florist tape being of a color to lend semblance of natural appearance to the stem and also functioning to further secure the petal assembly to the main stem wire.
Such method is not completely satisfactory inasmuch as following the assembly of flowers at a factory and shipment of same to an ultimate user, petals frequently are found to have become loosened and disassembled from the main stem wire. This occurs principally because notwithstanding that the wire filaments of the petals have been wound to the main stem wire, handling of the assembled flower in shipping results in some of the petal wire filaments pulling loose from the assembly. This thus requires that the ultimate user attempt to reinsert the petal wire filaments into the flower cluster of petals or alternatively remove the tape and reassemble the entire flower structure. It is clear that such disadvantageous result could be eliminated if a simple yet foolproof manner of anchoring the petal wire filaments to the main stem wire were provided.